


Loki, Captain of the Chitauri

by StarScreamLoki



Category: Loki - Fandom, Loki MCU, Marvel
Genre: Gen, What happened in the abyss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:31:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarScreamLoki/pseuds/StarScreamLoki
Summary: On pinterest, I saw a picture (and for the life of me, I can’t find it anymore!) that there should be a movie about what happened to Loki between the ending of Thor, where he falls into the abyss, and The Avengers. This is a story about what I think that has befallen to him during his stay with Thanos, written as movie-scenes.





	Loki, Captain of the Chitauri

Loki lets go of the staff and falls into the abyss...

A planet comes into view. A dark purple covers the sky and the planet is entirely made out of rocks, and from afar we see something falling from the sky, leaving a streak of light in its descend.

As we come closer we see that it is Loki plummeting towards the hard surface of the planet. He is not trying to stop his descent and with a major blow he crashes into the hard surface of the planet. There he lies on his back leaving a gaping hole in the surface around him.

Slowly he probs himself up onto his elbows but stops halfway. Pain and grief war on his face as he looks around. He notices he’s been spotted by the inhabitants of the planet but he doesn’t seem to care. Slowly he lies back on the ground, his face unreadable.

He could get up, but he chooses not to. Maybe because the pain from the crash is too much, or maybe simply because he doesn’t want to. Maybe because at that point his heart is turning into the same stone that surrounds him.

Chitauri close in on him and probe him, but he doesn’t react. Loki just lies there, staring at the Chitauri gathered around him. A command is being issued and two Chitauri grab him by the arms and drag him away, off to an unknown place.

 

We see how Loki is thrown into a jail, stripped from his armour and weapons. This jail is nothing fancy, just a crevice in the rock with bars as a door, no window. Loki slumbs to the floor and you hear Loki and Odin speak.

_"I could have done it, father! For you! For all of us!"_

_“No Loki”_

Tears brim his eyes again and he seems to fall into a memory when he suddenly hears screams. Slowly he leans forward to take a look out of his cell where he sees a humanoid being dragged off, kicking and screaming. Suddenly the world around him comes into focus and he hears screams of terror coming from every direction. He realizes he is in a dangerous place and he needs to get away.

Loki leans back and a calm comes over his face. He will bide his time and when the moment is right, he will escape.

 

The door to Loki’s cell opens and two Chitauri step in to take him away. But when they try to grab him, they grab nothing but air. From the corner off the cell Loki reveals himself and attacks the Chitauri; killing them. Loki runs out of his cell trying to pick his way in his attempt to escape.

Guards scream and the pursuit begins. Loki just keeps running and fighting his way out with nothing more than his magic and his bare hands. It seems he is on the winning hand until he runs into a dead alley. As he turns around the Chitauri are already closing up on him, and the top of the alley is too high to jump. Loki realizes he has to fight his way out. But the Chitauri are numerous and even with all his magic and prowes, Loki doesn’t win. The Chitauri capture him and drag him off.

 

Chained and somewhat bruised, Loki is being brought before Thanos. Thanos seizes up Loki who is standing proud and arrogant before him. Thanos orders him to kneel, but Loki refuses. “I am a king and I bow to no-one”.

Thanos smiles evil and gives a command to one of the guards holding Loki. The guard kicks Loki in the back of his knees and Loki falls to the ground, indeed on his knees. Sheer anger can be read from his face.

Thanos wants know who Loki is and how it’s possible he left a wake of dead Chitauri bodies, but Loki refuses to give answer. Thanos shrugs and orders something to a nearby standing Chitauri.

A voice from behind Thanos’ throne speaks to Thanos and slowly The Other reveals himself. A conversation is held between The Other and Thanos, and Thanos seems to agree on something. The Other looks at Loki and says, “you will give us the answers we want”.

With a nod to one of the guards Loki is being dragged of again.

 

Loki screams, his face covered in blood, his body battered.

“Give us the answer we want and this all stops”, The Other says. Still Loki doesn’t answer and The Other continues to torture him.

Back in his cell, Loki sits on the floor, his hands chained to the wall, his injuries slowly healing. We can see the cogs in his brain turning and we see flashes of memories.

Memories where he is being belittled by everyone around him.

 

Rejected by formal lovers,

_“You’ll never be like Thor.”_

Staff not listining to him,

“What does he know?”

Thor mocking Loki’s every little achievement,

“ _That’s no feat, that is not even a minor achievement you made, brother.”_

Odin screaming at him for a minor prank,

_“Maybe if you stopped pranking so much, you could achieve something.”_

Thor telling him over and over to know his place.

Living in large casted shadows from his father and brother.

_“You are nothing.”_

Anger builds up in Loki with each flashing memory until he can take no more and just screams.

He screams his heart out, because he doesn’t know any other way to deal with the pain.

He screams his throat raw, because he doesn’t want to feel anymore.

He is thrashing in his chains because he rather has the physical pain of the chackles cutting into his wrists than to deal with any of it.

Two words are going through his mind over and over again.

_“No Loki”._

 

Another moment where Loki is being tortured by The Other, but Loki screams no more. He has escaped in his own mind, not feeling the physical pain which they inflict upon him.

 

“I miss him. Even after what he has done, I miss him”, Thor says. Frigga touches Thor’s face, “I know, I miss him too.”

“Not all the memories are bad,” Thor says as he smiles and a memory of Thor and Loki plays out.

_Thor and Loki are fighting; it is a training battle._

_“This time I will defeat you”, Loki exclaims happy to Thor._

_“Haha, no you won’t.”_

_They fight, and this time, for the first time in his live, Loki defeats Thor. Thor laughs while Loki hovers over him, a sword on his throat._

_“Well done brother, I’m proud of you!”_

_Loki smiles proudly and at that point you can see the bond of the brothers and the fact that they indeed do love each other. But then the memory turns poisonous, Loki flicks his sword, slashing Thor’s throat, soaking them both in blood._

_An evil laughter takes over the memory._

Cast out of the memory we’re back at Loki, who is once again being tortured. But this time Loki is no longer in the safe place in his mind, The Other pulled him out, invaded his mind.

A slight hint of fear crosses Loki’s face but he composes himself, hiding his fear behind his pride.

“You thought you could run and hide, but I’ve found you,” The Other says.

 

Scenes follow rapidly of Loki in his cell and being put in front of the Other who raves through his mind, poisoning every happy memory Loki held on to.

We can see how Loki becomes more and more angry at his brother, starting to hate him.

We see how Loki is being treated like a monster by Odin, starting to hate him aswell.

We see how Loki tries to protect his memories of Frigga, but fails.

We see how Loki, in the end, becomes heartless towards his family, indifferent to Asgard, blinded by pain with an uncontrolable hunger for revenge.

 

Loki is being brought before Thanos and a gold scepter with a blue gem is placed in his hands.

“He is ready...”

 

Loki is standing on a rock, overlooking the planet Thanos and the Chitauri going about their business.

There is a shimmer in the air before Loki and he hears a voice talking to him; Frigga.

“Loki, my son, you are alive.”

“This is not a time to talk,” Loki says stern, and he walks away, down toward the Chitauri which he is going to command in the oncomming war.

**Author's Note:**

>  _“You’ll never be like Thor.”_ I've written a story about this memory, it's called The Dark Shade of Love. [You can read it here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835033/chapters/34335492).
> 
>  _“This time I will defeat you”, Loki exclaims happy to Thor._ I've written the story around this memory as well, it's called Brother. [You can read it here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834924).


End file.
